youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Home in the Neighborhood
Cast: *Maggie - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Grace - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Mrs. Calloway - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Buck - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Alameda Slim - Scar (The Lion King) *Rico - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Lucky Jack - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Pearl Genser - Kala (Tarzan) *Sherrif Sam Brown - King Julian (Madagascar) *Larry the Duck - Spot (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Jeb the Goat - Shackelford (Clifford's Really Big Movie) *Bob the Longhorn - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Barry the Longhorn - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Rusty the Dog - B-Dawg (Buddies) *Junior the Buffalo - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Weasley - Janja (The Lion Guard) *The Willie Brothers - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) *Ollie the Pig - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Molly the Pig - Victoria Livingstone (Zip Zip) *3 Piglets - Phineas, Doug and Cera (Webkinz) *Patrick the Horse - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Audrey the Hen - Foxy (Webkinz) *Chicks - Various Fox Cubs *Rooster - Ian (Webkinz) *Abner - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Morse - Finnick (Zootopia) *Auction folks and Townspeople - Various Animals *Cameraman - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Vultures - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Ox - Rocky (Jungle Cubs) *Donkey - Donkey (Shrek) *Saloon Customer - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Saloon Manager - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) *Saloon Gals - Belladona (An All Dogs Christmas Carol), Madame Mousey (An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster) and Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Fat Rider's Horse - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Black Rider's Horse - Sally (The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Wild Adventure) *Fat Rider - Boar (Jungle Cubs) *Elderly Rider - Water Buffalo (Jungle Cubs) *Black Rider - Dhole Leader (Jungle Cubs) *Cattle Herd - Various Animals *Young Baloo, Young Louie, Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs), Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) and Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Themselves Scenes: *Home in the Neighborhood Part 1 - Opening/Mrs. Brisby's Loss of Home *Home in the Neighborhood Part 2 - "Little Patch of Heaven"/Meet Mrs. Brisby *Home in the Neighborhood Part 3 - Foreclosure *Home in the Neighborhood Part 4 - What's the Bounty?/Tai Lung *Home in the Neighborhood Part 5 - "Yodle-Adle-Iddle-Eddle-Oo" *Home in the Neighborhood Part 6 - "Be Prepared" *Home in the Neighborhood Part 7 - "Will the Sun Ever Shine Again" *Home in the Neighborhood Part 8 - Enter Kaa *Home in the Neighborhood Part 9 - Janja's Arrival/Seein' is Believin' *Home in the Neighborhood Part 10 - Kion warns Jake about Tai Lung *Home in the Neighborhood Part 11 - Yodelin's an Art *Home in the Neighborhood Part 12 - The Battle is On! *Home in the Neighborhood Part 13 - Happy Ending *Home in the Neighborhood Part 14 - End Credits Movie Used: *Home on the Range (2004) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Jungle Cubs *The Lion King Trillogy *101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2 *Tarzan 1 & 2 *Webkinz series *Oliver and Company *The Little Fox (1981) *Clifford's Really Big Movie *101 Dalmatians The Series *The Secret Life of Pets *The Tigger Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Spongebob Squarepants *The Lion Guard: Return to the Roar *The Lion Guard (TV Series) *Zip Zip *The Jungle Cubs' Movie *Spooky Buddies *Zootopia *The Three Little Wolves *Goliath II *Lambert the Sheepish Lion *The Rescuers Down Under *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *An American Tail 4 The Mystery of the Night Monster *A Movie of Eggs *Horton Hears an Who! *Kung Fu Panda *Shrek *Dinosaur (2000) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *Sausage Party *Boundin' *Ratatouille *The Fox and the Hound 2 *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit *Fantasia 2000 *The Aristocats 1 & 2 *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Madagascar 1 & 2 *31 Minutes: The Movie Audio Used: *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Home on the Range Movie Spoofs Category:Home on a Range movie-spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs